sveaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Svea (Series)
Svea is a video game series, currently in development. Video games * Artifice, multiple-turn-based role-playing ** Artisan, multiple-turn-based role-playing * Arelle, battle arena * Chime, soulsborne * Ire, active-time role-playing * Plight, action platforming * Stark, card * Vers, active-time role-playing * Xenon, active role-playing Recurring Heroes Eventual Alter ego/Twin * Svea is the protagonist of most games. * In instances where the player character is customizable, the male alter ego of Svea is known as Sven. NPC Stats * Note: ** Abilities have cooldowns, and Stamina costs. *** What makes Stamina different is that it is rapidly consumed, but also rapidly regenerates automatically over time. *** Completely depleting Stamina causes a self-'Topple'. **** The user can use end-game abilities right away, but not only will they not scale to be as potent, they will always cause a Topple due to the Stamina cost. ***** Self-Topple duration variable? Even longer the more below 0? **** The enemy is able to take advantage of this with Stamina-decreasing effects. *** Max. Stamina is equal to current Level, and isn't levelable by other means. ** No innate "Defense"-stat exists. *** This is so attacks used by bosses (who are fixed level) are easily displayed and remembered. Unless they score a critical hit (or suffer a whiff), an arbritrary attack will always deal the same amount of damage. *** It also has the effect of not underestimating lower-level/early game enemies (as in Soulsborne games), as they will be able to deal damage even to a higher-level player. *** Health and various damage mitigation effects from actives/passives cover the lack of innate Defense. Levelable * Note: ** Health is priority for Tanks. ** Assertance is priority for Damagers. ** Supportance is priority for Healers. ** Speed is generally useful (pending: dependent on Level, as Stamina is?) Calculated * Note: ** Where applicable, criticality is calculated before the ability is used. ** While Luck affects both Accuracy and Evasion, effects are capable of influencing them individually. Temporary Leveling Stats * There are very few stats (that can affect multiple things), and the player does not have to specify which to level. Display |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;padding-left:100%;"| |- !rowspan="1" style="padding:0;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;"| |style="vertical-align:top;padding-left:100%;"| |} Pending: Bonuses * Leveling Up grants 1 point in each stat. * The player can then choose 1 stat to give a bonus, granting it another point. ** Super Mario RPG uses this system (I think). * Best used for games with "clean-slate" characters and a limited amount of Heroes available. * Not used for games where Heroes have clear growths and roles; there a Hero would gain multiple points in one stat per level. The bonus could still exist however, but it would be a bit redundant. ** Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga gives different points in different stats at different levels, and the bonus can give multiple points. Talents * "Talents" are upgrade selections, of varying kinds. May contain an activatable effect/ability, a passive effect, or both. |style="vertical-align:top;"| |} Health types |} |style="padding-left:10px;font-size:7px;line-height:7px;"|Overhealth. Damaged before Normal Health. Decays over time. |- | |} |style="padding-left:10px;font-size:7px;line-height:7px;"|Healing health. Consumed over time to restore your Normal Health. |- | |style="font-size:8px;font-family:monospace;background-color:black;color:white;"|20% |} |style="padding-left:10px;font-size:7px;line-height:7px;"|Normal health. |} Health & Damage presentation * Health bars are displayed in percentage to maximum health, from 100% to 0%. Design: Health bar |style="font-size:8px;font-family:monospace;background-color:black;color:white;"|20% |} |style="font-size:8px;font-family:monospace;background-color:black;color:white;"|20% |} Design: Damage inflicted Criticality * Note: ** No random "Miss"es exist. Morale Ability parameters * Note: ** Basics have no cooldown, and little overall costs but also low efficiency. Each unit has 1, no more no less. Hit parameters Topple factors * Note: ** Functionality: *** Stagger is represented as negative Stamina above the target's Stamina bar. *** When the Stagger bar reaches the current Stamina level, the entire Stamina bar is emptied and the enemy is Toppled. **** Stamina is unaffected until the Stagger point is reached. **** For player units, the abilities that would cause Stamina to cause Stagger are red-lighted. ***** Applies even if Stagger bar is completely empty. ***** Red Topple icon? *** Depending on how high the current Stamina was before Topple, the longer the duration. ** Specialization: *** Front row specializes in Preservation (Stagger) and Extension (Topple). *** Center row specializes in Staggering. **** Without Preserving, Stagger level quickly decreases between hits and will be impossible to maintain. **** With only Preserving, Stagger level barely rises at all. ** Representation: *** https://www.youtube.com/embed/r580S90NECo?start=157&end=165&autoplay=1 Design |} Numeric Status Effects * Each status effect has a duration value, that can be increased from 0 to 100, even after it has been applied. * Not only does this increase the time active, it affects its potency as well. * In general, status effects are inflicted as a side-effect, rather than a dedicated ability with no primary damaging/healing effect. Statuses/States Restoration * High cost? ** Healing-over-time for all healing abilities? Tanking * Several types: *# Physical Barrier *#* Either placed or attached to a Hero, stops all projectiles from passing through. *# Overhealth *#* Health that exceeds the maximum, that is damaged first and does not charge Hyperactives. *#** Does not restore health, damaged Heroes have a max increase, not a current increase. *#** That's the Healer's job. *#* Decays over time, with various speeds depending on source. *#* Preferable in the sense that is very visible. *# Percentage Damage Mitigation (Armor) *#* For a duration, all incoming damage is reduced by x%. *#* Shown by an Armor icon, its potency, and duration. (See: HotS) *#** For multiple concurrent Armor effects (stack additively, e.g. 10% + 10% = 20% damage reduction), only the longest Armor duration is shown, and the potency adapts as time progresses. Inter-Battle * Health regenerates gradually, at a rate that can be increased depending on Self-Sustain bar. * Buffs decay gradually, at a rate that can be decreased depending on Self-Sustain bar. * Nerfs decay gradually, at a rate that can be increased depending on Self-Sustain bar. Self-Sustain * Full Self-Sustain bar: ** Health regenerates moderately. ** Buffs decay moderately slowly. ** Nerfs decay moderately slowly. * Empty Self-Sustain bar: ** Health does not regenerate. ** Buffs decay rapidly.. ** Nerfs do not decay. Loot Auto-Pickup Loot * As loot systems are among the most boring things in video games. * Post-battle, items dropped are automatically added without confirmation. * On the field, loot is automatically picked up when walked over/nearby without confirmation. Unique/Named Drops * All bosses and (almost) all NPCs drop a type of item that is unique to them. * Each item is named after its dropper, e.g. Ashes of Nidir is dropped from the penultimate boss. * The last of each species is also a unique drop, e.g. Ashes of Leolarvae. * Defeating NPCs allow the player to gain access to items early, at the cost of ending their quest involvement(s)/merchandise. Enemy Farming * Enemies respawn at every bonfire. * They do however stop dropping (most) stats/experience once defeated. ** Signified by a lack of glow in the eye. * Consumable item drops are unaffected. * In "random encounter" games, a finite amount of enemies/enemy teams exist per area. ** The same enemies can still appear in different areas. ** Depleting the "habitat" spawns Darkspawn (https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Xv9f-XfgYl4/maxresdefault.jpg) to signify this, which reward the minimal (1) experience when defeated. *** Populating all areas with Darkspawn lets the player fight the Darkeater (https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/d/d3/FF12_-_Venat_Model.png) superboss. Ability Strength = Inventory Amount * In games where abilities are dropped from enemies. ** Abilities cannot be directly leveled, but their efficiency is determined by the inventory amount. Terminology * Condrite(s) ** Resource gained from defeating enemies. Can be extracted from Ashes. Game-specific Equipment * No Stats: Only Skins ** Clothing has no impact whatsoever on a Hero's stats. ** Weaponry skins have no impact either, but different weapon categories may have different stats. * Clothing / Headgear: * Clothing / Bodygear: * Weaponry: ** In games with real-time full-movement. *** Otherwise, no equipment at all. **** May still be present in animations, as active abilities. ** Weaponry change only because of moveset differences. *** Weapon types/classes have 1 weapon of each category. ** Skins acquired increases the corresponding weapon category's upgrade potential. Magic/Art/Special Points * In games where cooldown doesn't feel organic. ** Either/Or. Only Cooldown or Only MP. * Note: ** If HP is regenerated over time (to some degree), so is MP (to a lesser degree). ** MP is regained for each enemy defeated, moreso if MP was used to damage the foe. *** MP Abilities should feel usable against random enemies instead of just saved for the boss. Types/Elements * In games without standard cooldown on abilities, with a non-cooldown basic. (Only in rock-paper-scissor style? I.e. Pokémon?) ** Otherwise, no types at all. * Note: ** No typeless/non-elemental. Beast (Hand) / Mineral (Sword) often cover this. ** There is no distinction between physical/magical attacks. *** In some games, there are other types of damage distinctions. **** Melee/Ranged damages **** Basic/Active/Ultimate damages * In games without types: ** Regular damage. * In games with types, one of which being "typeless": ** Typed damage is treated as "additional"; e.g. a sword imbued with fire still deals its typeless damage (possibly to a lesser degree depending on the buffing factor), with the added fire damage calculated on its own. ** All hits thus have a parameter each for each Type, instead of more traditional RPGs where the type is a single parameter that can have one value. *** Compare: **** Neutral damage: 100, Heat damage: 0, Cold damage: 0 *** To: **** Damage: 100, Type: Heat * In games with types, without one being "typeless": ** Typed damage. Type Affinity a Separate Damages w/o sub-types |▶ | |▶ | |▶ | |▶ | |} w/ sub-types |▶ | |▶ | |▶ | |▶ | |} Empowered Enemy * Each enemy can become filled with revenge. * This is a guaranteed occurance when x enemies of that species have been defeated. * After this first revenge, enemies can be vengeful at a random chance. * The guaranteed vengeance after x encounters remain, and increase the random chance each time. * Vengeful enemies have all of their stats increased by 50%. Rewind Progression * The player has 1 set starting point. * At any point, the player can rewind time to that point, respawning all bosses (giving new drops) and main quests (definitely not all quests). * They retain all equipment and stats. Mirage * The player can summon mirages to help with bosses. * Mirages replicate another player's input when fighting bosses, being automatically locked-in to target the boss at all times. * The boss will always prioritize the mirage. * Once the mirage dies, it vanishes forever, and the boss will resume targeting on the player. * Thus, the most helpful addition of a mirage isn't its damage (as it will rarely hit the boss), but rather the distracting element, if only for a moment. Pending concepts Estus bar -> Self-healing (Limited) * The player has a bar with Estus energy. * When activating the Healing function, the player immediately consumes Estus Energy proportionate to missing health (+ a usage fee? to not be able to be at 100 after taking a simple hit? but the initial activation is punishment enough). * The player's health bar then slowly increases to maximum health again. * Taking any damage for this duration cancel its effect. * Estus Energy is restored at any bonfire, and can be increased through discovery. Passive effects equipped to Tension levels * The player can equip auto/passive abilities. * These all cost points to equip. * Each Hero has certain "slots" to equip passives, directly correlating to Tension level. * The lowest Tension level can only equip 1 passive, and not any strong one, for example. * Maximum tension however, has far more points to spend on passives. * Pros: ** Rewards an active playstyle, and doesn't let passives control the game, rather the player has to fight for them. * Cons: ** The player can feel frustrated not having access to a passive at the right moment. Attached Passives/Talents * Can be swapped on the fly. ** Implies that Talents are not gained at certain levels where only 1 can be chosen, but that none are rendered permanently unavailable. * Limited equipped active abilities at a time. * Puts emphasis on certain abilities, while neglecting others. * Ability-specific passives/talents, in most cases. * Others can only be applied to the Hero/All slot. * Limited by a Cost that cannot be exceeded, but increases as the player levels. ** Alternatively, limited by Slots. |style="text-align:left;"|Health |rowspan="3" style="min-width:5px;"| |style="width:10px;padding-right:2px;"| |style="text-align:left;"|Nova |rowspan="3" style="min-width:5px;"| |style="width:10px;padding-right:2px;"| |style="text-align:left;"|Blaster |rowspan="3" style="min-width:5px;"| |style="width:10px;padding-right:2px;"| |style="text-align:left;"|Serenity |rowspan="3" style="min-width:5px;"| |style="width:10px;padding-right:2px;"| |style="text-align:left;"|Further |- |colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;width:40px;font-size:6px;font-style:italic;text-align:left;"|Increases health by 20%. |colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;width:40px;font-size:6px;font-style:italic;text-align:left;"|Increases distance by 20%. |colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;width:40px;font-size:6px;font-style:italic;text-align:left;"|Increases explosion radius by 20%. |colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;width:40px;font-size:6px;font-style:italic;text-align:left;"|Increases recovery time by 25%. |colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;width:40px;font-size:6px;font-style:italic;text-align:left;"|If the initial strikes hits an enemy Hero, strike another time. |- |colspan="2" style="vertical-align:bottom;"| |colspan="2" style="vertical-align:bottom;"| |colspan="2" style="vertical-align:bottom;"| |colspan="2" style="vertical-align:bottom;"| |colspan="2" style="vertical-align:bottom;"| |} Materia Linking * Allows the player to put focus on certain cooldown abilities, and ignore others. * Can be switched on the fly. * Each Materia Slot has links to it. ** The player attaches one ability Materia to a slot, and any non-ability Materia preceding it will attach their effects to said ability. * The pro-cons of the system comes into play in the way that the more non-ability Materia the player attaches to an ability Materia, the less "slots" available for more ability Materia. |style="vertical-align:middle;"| | |style="vertical-align:middle;"| | |style="vertical-align:middle;"| | |style="vertical-align:middle;"| | |}